Take A Ride
by ThunderScythe
Summary: Something completely random. Hinted adult!Yuuta/Gunmax and other pairings. Doesn't take place anywhere specific.


It had been many years since the beginning of the Brave Police creation and since then many things have taken place. Yuuta had gotten older and wiser and the mechs themselves the same too.

Back then Yuuta struggled to understand and file the paperwork and would hastily give it to someone else to do at the first opportunity but now he was practically an expert and now finished off files a hundred times faster with the knowledge all in the right places. He and Deckerd had gotten so used to each other that sometimes they didn't even need to speak to communicate to the other. Some claimed they were in a relationship but they denied every rumor.

Deckerd stood up from his desk after Duke handed him a file and automatically went over to Yuuta, who smiled and handed him from finished files. The mech was ever polite and since he knew that he was getting up to store his own files away that he would do the same for the others- especially Yuuta.

The blue mech went around collecting files from the others who gratefully handed them over before taking a few minutes to store them away properly in the cabinet in the back. Duke watched him for a moment before cleaning up his side of the table, smiling to himself. The two mechs were practically brothers and would be seen hanging out at any given free time.

The Build Team didn't give him a second glance after smiling gratefully at him, they each having their own interests in mind as they cleaned up. Shadowmaru stared at the mech a small moment longer in thought before looking over to Drill Boy, the orange mech catching his gaze and giving a happy wave with a wide grin.

It was Gunmax who stared the longest at the blue mech, following every movement and twitch of those hips before smirking and turning his attention to the man at the top middle desk. Yuuta gave an embarrassed grin back to the green and white mech before quickly shuffling around the throw stuff haphazardly into their respectful drawers. He may have matured but he was still a little bit messy.

By the time Deckerd returned to the front the Build Team had finished up and had gathered in a small group chatting to themselves. Drill Boy snuck away to chase after Shadowmaru who had silently slunk out the side door, a little swagger in his steps.

"We're going to discuss strategies," McCrane was talking, "She's been having trouble recently coming up with new ideas because this new girl keeps upping her."

"_We're_ going to the beach." Dumpson proudly exclaimed, thumping his chest. "She still looks good in a bathing suit after all these years!"

Power Joe shook his head at the two. "You two are so lame. I'm going to stay studly forever!"

The two other mechs stared at him, "You're just jealous, Power Joe because the school kids all grew up and married without you." Dumpson intoned.

Power Joe took a step back, shocked and alarmed. "N-not true!"

McCrane tilted his head to the side, "Then what is it then?"

"You're-! You guys are just whipped! Yeah!" Power Joe exclaimed and the other two just shook their heads and chuckled.

"One day you'll see, Power Joe." They mused before heading out, the yellow mech sighing as he watched them go and rubbing at his forehead.

Duke walked over and chuckled, "You seem to always want to chase them off." he mused and Power Joe folded his arms across his chest.

"They're the ones being chased off." he muttered.

"Don't be so hateful to the humans. They're loving just like we are." Duke wrapped an arm around the too proud mech's shoulders. "Come visit Regina with me today and you'll see."

The yellow mech mumbled but knew he had nothing else to do and agreed, the two walking out together.

That only left Deckerd, Gunmax and Yuuta behind.

Deckerd smiled warmly at the man. "Ready to go home, Yuuta?" he asked.

Yuuta gave a small sheepish smile, "Deckerd I think I'm going to stay a little bit longer. I need to talk to the repairmen about the next scheduled maintenance check. I'll be home in a little while."

Deckerd moved to sit back down at his desk. "I don't mind waiting for you, Yuuta. You know that."

The man shook his head. "Don't worry I can have Gunmax take me home. You go and have a bit of time to yourself for a while, Deckerd."

The blue and white mech paused at the words but shook his head lightly, "Alright but if you're not back by nightfall I'm going to have to come find you and drag you back home." he teased.

Yuuta grinned, laughing. "Yes, Deckerd." he responded as if he was talking to his parents.

With an amused smile, the blue and white mech stood and bit a farewell to the two before slowly walking out the sliding door. Once his footsteps had echoed off into nothing, Gunmax inched forward and smirked down at the young man.

"Drive you home, eh?" he mused and Yuuta grinned back at him.

"You can drive me anywhere you want." he purred and the green and white mech leaned in close to press his lips against the young man's cheek, almost covering the entire side of his face.

"I like that sound of that, baby."


End file.
